Escape
by Aaiero
Summary: He has never stayed in one place very long, never attended a real school, made real friends. He's grown up constantly on the run for his life. When the danger heats up, he is sent to live with a regular family. How long will his escape last?
1. The Train Station

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

That's it, I'm making it official!

I hate trains.

I refuse to ever ride another one as long as I live and breathe.

They're crowded, dark, uncomfortable, and I just don't feel safe traveling on ground, up in the air… that's a different story.

On trains, there's way too many people and call me paranoid (which I have about a million and one reasons to be) but anyone could slip a gun out and attack.

Ok, yea, I admit, I am a little over paranoid, but it's best to be cautious.  
Especially in big places like train stations.

If all those years since I found out I was the… well, I've learned to be cautious, to always be on guard. I've learned to melt into backgrounds, to be quiet and stealthy.

A bump to my back brought my heart racing.

"Hey, kid, move it!"

I slowly unclenched my fists, forcing my breathing to return to normal.

It was just a guy, a real impatient guy, but just a harmless man.

"Y-yes, sir." I mumbled, hefting my small messenger bag farther up my shoulder.

I didn't have much stuff; all those years on the run didn't leave much time for shopping.

I followed the crowd of passengers out of the train.

Oh man…

The train station had three times as many people on the actually train.

Each shifty eye, nervous laugh, unusual smell, jittery walker, brought back fearful memories.

If it weren't for the pushy man behind me, I would've remained paralyzed.

Instead, I was shoved hard and so were my senses.

I pivoted in my place, taking in the noisy scenery.

A particularly large family walked past me, and I decided it would be a great time to disappear.

I walked close enough with the family to be mistaken for one of them, but distant enough that I wouldn't raise suspicion of the members of said family.

I pulled my hood as far as it would go over a dead give away to my identity; my trademark gray eyes and short jet black hair.

Every little motion made by passer-biers made my heart flutter and miss a few beats.

The woman over by the newsstand with the red lips and the gold eyes.

She glanced down at the tabloid magazine in her hands before staring straight at me and as I had already begun formulating a plan of escape, she looked down again.

I released my breath.

My heart was thumping so hard in my chest, it had become painful. The world slowed and blurred in a fury of colors as adrenaline pumped through my veins.

My body felt icy and my brain felt numb.

This was the first time I was alone. Truly, alone.

"_You're going to go live with a nice family I found, their town is far, you'll travel alone."_

"_I can't!"_

"_You have to. I know this is hard, but you'll be untraceable. You'll be safe"_

I sure this crazy plan would work, because I was having a nervous breakdown.

It was then I realized the family I was using for cover had vanished, and I was staring at the front doors of the train station.

Oh-no!

I don't even know who was supposed to be waiting for me!

"Hey…"

A hand on my shoulder caused me to jump an unintentional five feet, then pray to the Spirits that no one noticed.

I spun around on my heel, my hands in fists and my legs ready to run.

A teenager.  
About fifteen in age, somewhat lanky, tanned skinned, blue eyes, dark hair pulled into a ponytail.

I lowered my arms and tried to offer a disarming grin. "Uh… sorry about that."

The teenager only blinked, then placed a hand over his chest. "What you think I was gonna attack you or something! Geez, what are you, nuts?"

"Well…"

"Forget it, now listen, have you seen this kid… he's supposed to be like, thirteen or something. Black hair and uh…"

He glanced down at a glossy photo in his hand.

"… he's real pale…"

I squinted at the teenager from under the small protection my hood offered me.

He didn't look like someone who would want to hurt me, he actually looked sorta friendly.

I hesitantly pull back on my sweat jacket, my cover falling.

The teenager didn't even notice, he was still rattling off information. "… kinda big gray eyes, this goofy grin, about four eleven I would say…"

I felt the need to tap him on the shoulder before everyone around us knew my description.

He looked up from the photo, a frown forming and his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. "Oh, Guess you're him then…"

"Yea, I guess so." I replied softly, before replacing my hood, paranoid at being so exposed in such a public place.

The teenager glanced critically at what I had done, most likely trying to determine if I was emo or something, which I wasn't.

I stuck out my hand, willing for the teenager to shake it. "And you are?"

He didn't grab my hand, instead reached for my elbow and held it there. "I'm Sokka. Sokka Wei."

He had let go.

"Nice to meet you." I said, trying to sound as friendly as possible as my eyes were more focused on the people moving behind this Sokka guy.

He looked one last time at the photo crumpled in his hand. "You must be Aang, then?"

I bit my lip almost hard enough to draw blood when I heard my name said so loudly.

Please let know one have heard him!

Sokka must have took my silence as an agreement because he sighed loudly. "My family's waiting outside in the car."

He turned to leave, but then faced me again. "Take down the hood, my dad hates that."

It took all my willpower to force my hand to my head and pull down.

When it was gone, I jumped from foot to foot. "Ok, I'm ready. Let's go, come one."

I didn't leave the urgency out of my voice.

I didn't know if they were warned about my, uh, 'special case', or not; and by the way Sokka now deliberately walked slow to the door and pushing them open as if underwater, I would say the Wei family was not.

Real comedian this guy was, the way he was now smirking at me and laughing quietly to himself.

I let out a deep groan and followed the teenager out of the train station.


	2. The Escape Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

I stayed close to Sokka as we walked painstakingly slow to his family's car.

I knew he was doing it on purpose too, the way he'd stop and re-tie his shoelace for the seventh time.

Every time he would turn and try to get a react from me, I refused to give him the satisfaction so I forced a large grin.

Sokka would then frown; walk a few more feet, lean down and the process would begin again.

I had to take those deep breaths my guardian instructed me on, to keep control.

The sooner we got in the car, and out of this parking lot, the sooner I could start my disappearing act.

Sokka had begun tying his shoes again, and I turned away, trying to concentrate on my intake of air.

I was also trying to calm my heart, which felt like it was fluttering so fast it would stop.

Parking lot, tons of cars, and even more people…

Finally, after a good half hour, Sokka stopped in front of a small, basic, dark blue, Ford car.

I went to reach for the passenger side door, but Sokka beat me to it.

"Yea right." He chuckled, a bemused spark in his icy blue eyes.

The door made a small metallic _clicking_ noise when it was opened.

Sokka gestured over his shoulder." Get in the back."

I tried not to pout, I was thirteen and besides it was just a seat, and moved to open the back door.

It felt like liquid fire had been poured over my head when the door swung open.

I tried to smile before reclosing the door; turning to Sokka who was just about to sit down in the car I blurted out, "In there?"

He stuck his head out the open door, rolling his eyes. "That _would_ be the car."

I guess I looked pretty terrified, cause Sokka felt compelled to ask, "What, they don't have cars where you're from?"

"O-Of course they do!" I nearly shouted.  
I was tired of Sokka acting as if I came from some small village in the middle of nowhere.

He rolled his hand in a small circle. "Then get in."

I wanted to huff the sudden frustration I felt out in a breath, but I didn't know what that would end up _doing_, so I just feebly pointed to the car. "It's just… in there?"

The tanned teenager gave a loud sigh, then turned in his seat and begun to yell.

It sounded sorta like: "Stop starin', 'Tara! You're freakin' 'em, out!"

Sokka turned full front again, strapped on his seat belt, and shot me a death glare. "Just. Get in. The car."

He slammed the door shut so hard, it rocked the car.

Note to future self: Sokka doesn't have a deep well of patience.

I hastily reopened my door and buckled myself in as fast as I could, throwing my messenger bag on the floor by my feet.

Sokka lied, that girl was still looking at me!

I sneaked a peek at her from the corner of my eye.

I could make out that she had long brown hair, tied up in a braid that fell over one shoulder. She wore a sky blue t-shirt with Capri jeans.

"So, how was your trip? Not too bad I hope."

My attention switched to the driver who could only be Mr. Wei because he had the same tan skin and dark hair as Sokka and the girl next to me who I guess must be '_Tara_.

"I-It was…" I thought back to my entire trip.

The sleepless nights, the storms that scared the heck out of me, the paranoia that I was being watched and above all else: the sinking realization that I may never see Gyatso again.

"…great." I concluded, trying my best to sound like I meant it.

"Well, we're really glad you've came." Mr. Wei replied, sounding really sincere and caring.

"Ecstatic." Was Sokka's comment, thoroughly coated in sarcasm.

"I'm really happy you're letting me stay, Mr. Wei." I thanked, purposely ignoring Sokka (much to his displeasure) and trying to overlook the fact that Mr. Wei sounded eerily like my mentor.

I had to bit my tongue to block my unneeded emotions.

"Call me Hakoda."

The car began with a rumble.

"So…"

The voice was light and almost delicate, as if it would crash to ground and break.

It was so clearly feminine.

I turned my head slowly to get a look at the one who spoke.

Suddenly, I felt as paralyzed as I did back at the train station.

My face was getting hot for some reason, I felt nausea.

I prayed to the Spirits I wasn't getting sick.

Not now… I couldn't!

Sick meant fevers, and days stuck in bed, and… and sneezing.

That's was alerted the woman at the mall.

One small, accidently sneeze.

"Hey, are you ok?"

The girl's small mocha color skinned hand was waving slowly before my eyes.

Though I was buckled, I somehow managed to jump back. "Wha-?"

"I was just saying I read a lot about you." She said, a small smile lighting up her face.

"Y-You did?"

Maybe the Wei family was aware of why I had been sent to live with them!

The girl gave a warm beam, and strange relief washed over me.

"Sure! Your dad sent a whole paper about you; your likes, dislikes, and whatnot. For example: I know you're a vegetarian. That's pretty unique."

She stopped herself, eyes wide; then put up her hands as if in defense. "N-Not that there's anything wrong with being a vegetarian, I think actually really interesting! I should warn you though; my family eats a lot of meat… especially Sokka. We'll make an exception for you, of course."

I had to blink.  
I guess they didn't know then, but wait did she say-"Dad?"

"Gyatso. Your dad?"

She paused and gave me a look of confusion, as if trying to unravel my whole life story by just staring at me with her perfect blue eyes.

Gyatso must have made up a whole background story for me…

Feeling extremely uncomfortable under the girl's scrutinizing stare, I forced a grin. "Oh yea, my dad!"

When her eyes softened, I realized I had sounded way too happy for a kid who had been sent on a cross country trip alone to live with complete strangers.

My lip started to quiver on cue. "Yea… I, uh, miss him a lot."

I don't think she bought it, but she didn't ask any questions.  
She placed a hand on my shoulder, gave it a small squeeze, and I felt my brain go strangely numb. "Well, I'm really happy you're coming to live with us. It'll be fun, you'll see. I'm Katara by the way."

My smile was real that time, and when I spoke, it came out rushed and cracked at the end. "I'm Aang, but I guess you already knew that."

I sounded like an idiot, and there was that heat flash again.

Hakoda turned his face a little to the side and I got a slightly better profile view of his face.

I could tell he and Katara shared the same noses.

"Aang, we've still got about an hour and a half ride home. Feel free to take a nap if you want. You must be tired after your trip."

I hadn't realized the weariness that had seeped into my body until that moment.

I guess stress really exhausts you.

Rubbing my eyes, I tried to stop a yawn from escaping my lips. "Thanks, er, Hakoda, sir. I really really appreciate everything you're doing for me."

"Don't mention it."

I felt the car gain speed as it drove up a ramp and onto the highway.

Sokka had turned in his seat and now quietly conversed with Katara.

Leaning against the cold wind pane, the world slowly faded into nothing, my eyes closed, and my mind drifted to sleep.


	3. Where it Started

**Author Note: **FlameoHotman, it's kinda creepy how you know what each new chapter is about. haha

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

Even in my dreams I can't escape my fear, it just follows me as a nightmare.

_I am walking down a busy street towards Gyatso's house, alone._

_A small twelve year old returning from the local market with a plastic bag filled with groceries._

_My mind was else where, day dreaming like I used to do._

_The day started out normally. _

_The sky was slightly overcast, and a bit of wind was starting up._

_I didn't mind it much like other people; I liked windy weather._

_I had just turned down the side street where I lived when it started._

_Halfway home a van skidded to a stop a few feet in front of me._

_It was like those ones in the movies: windowless with a shiny black coat of paint, old and a little rusty._

_The door slid open and before I could yell for help, before I could take another step, a man jumped out._

_He was buff, with dark clothing and a mask that hid his face._

_He held a gun in his left hand._

_I dropped the groceries and tried to bolt, but he grabbed me by the elbow._

_He squeezed my arm, and I tried to fight my way out of his grip, but it only made his fingers tighter._

_My feet were kicking wildly when I realized he was dragging me backwards to the van._

_I tried to shout, "He-"_

_But cold metal was suddenly at my head._

"_Just cause you're a kid, don't mean I won't shoot."_

_The man's voice was oily, secure and icy. _

_A chill went down my spine and I knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill me._

_I started to whimper without meaning to._

_In a second, I was in the van and down the street before anyone noticed I had been kidnapped._

_The man who grabbed me tied my hands behind my back, chuckling quietly._

"_You thought it would be hard?" He shouted to his accomplice, the one who was driving the van._

_I tried to concentrate on glaring, but I was so confused._

_There was a barrier between the back where me and this man were and where the driver was, but it wasn't soundproof because an answer came back immediately._

"_Thought the kid would put up more of a fight." A gruff voice retorted loudly. "Can't believe it's just a kid, huh… we got lucky."_

_This wasn't real._

_I tried to force a laugh out, but the man pushed his gun into my cheek until I winced in pain._

"_Who's gonna be missin' you?"_

_I wasn't dreaming.  
The pain was real, the absolute terror I felt was real, the smell of alcohol, the gun at my head, the ropes at my wrist._

_They were all real._

_I started to cry._

_I was in shock._

"_This kid supposed to be a big hero?" _

_The man hit me on the side of the face and my head swirled to the side._

"_I'm only gonna ask you again, who's gonna be missin' you?"_

_My heart was thumping so fast I felt like I was going to pass out._

"_G-G-Gyatso… Gyatso Aveer."_

_I was shivering uncontrollably now._

"_What's 'is phone number?"_

_I try to speak but I'm trembling so hard I can't get words out._

_SMACK._

_I managed to tell the man._

_The man's grin was crooked and I started to hyperventilate._

_He took something out of a duffle bag, poured some sort of liquid on a piece of cloth, then turned toward me._

"_Listen Avatar, you're gonna take a nice little nap."_

_I was able to control my shaking long enough to ask, "What did you call me?"_

_But he didn't answer._

_He lunged at me with the cloth._

_The world slowed down and each second seemed like a minute._

_I sucked in a breath, time returning._

_And I blew it as hard as I could toward the man._

_He went flying into the barrier between the back and front of the van._

"_What's goin' on in there?" _

_The driver banged on the wall._

_What just happened!?!_

_The man got up, I could tell his was furious by his actions._

_He came at me again, faster._

_He grabbed me by my neck, nearly choking me in the process._

_The man pushed the cloth over my mouth and nose even as I shook my head from side to side in a last attempt to get free._

_And as I inhaled, my actions slowed, the man's face turned in a triumphant smirk._

_Everything was getting darker._

_He did something to the cloth._

_It smelled weird and now my senses were dulling, my eyes were closing._

This isn't happening again.

_The man's mouth was moving but I couldn't hear his words._

_I felt so incredibly tired._

Wake up, Aang!

_I closed my eyes and the noises of the van grew distant as I slipped farther into unconsciousness._

It's just a dream. WAKE UP!


End file.
